She's yours, not mine
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Prequel to Paternity Test. Miles hands his newborn daughter over to Ben


Ben looked down at the small bundle in his arms. "Are you sure?"

Miles snorted. "Did you read the paternity test?'

"Those can be faked."

"This one wasn't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

"Look, Miles, this woman—"

"Samantha."

"Samantha," Ben agreed, "could have been lying to you. How well do you really know her?"

"Well enough to know that she isn't lying about this."

"How did she even get your DNA for a test?"

Miles ran a hand through his hair. "I'm military, Ben, remember? That stuff's all on file."

Ben looked back down at the baby. "So you have a daughter."

"Guess so."

"Miles, please, think this through."

"There's nothing to think through. I'm a Marine, Ben. I'm not switching to the reserves just because I've got a kid. I like being active duty."

Ben sighed. "Look, at least consider alternatives. Rachel and I can look after her while you're on deployment and you can take care of her when you're home."

"Three problems with that. First, military bases are a horrible place to raise a kid. Second, how the hell would we work around school? Third, I don't want a kid. That's why I'm giving her to you."

"Then you at least stop being so antagonistic or I'll hand her right back."

Miles rolled his eyes. "You can't. The paperwork's already been started. And you should know that I'm having the records sealed and a gag ordered put in place."

Ben frowned. "Why?"

"Because I don't' want her to know."

"That still doesn't answer why."

"Because I've known too many people who get screwed up learning the people they thought were their parents aren't their parents. S you and Rachel are going to keep quiet and the kid is going to grow up normal, okay?"

Ben knew there were times where you just didn't bother arguing with Miles. This was one of those times. "What's her name?"

Miles barely glanced at the child. He couldn't form a bond. He was going on deployment and odds were that he was not coming back. "Name her whatever you want," he muttered. "She's your kid, not mine."

"Miles, I will raise this child for you. I will even keep her parentage a secret if that's what you want. But the least you can do is name her."

"I don't want to name her," Miles snapped. "You name something and you get attached to it."

"This is not an 'it'. This is your daughter."

"Actually, according to the court papers and adoptions records, she's your daughter."

"Miles, stop acting like you're five and just pick out a name for her."

"Damn it, Ben, stop pushing the issue. I said I don't want to name her alright?"

Ben tilted his head. "Do you plan to never come back here?"

Miles was shocked. "What do you mean? Of course I plan to come back here. I visit you guys every time I'm stateside."

"Then whether you like or not, you are going to have a relationship with this little girl. So stop acting like not giving her a name is going to keep you from getting attached."

Miles looked around the room for some sort of inspiration. "Charlotte," he declared as his eyes fell on the bookshelf. "Her name is Charlotte."

"Charlotte," Ben agreed. "That's a good name."

"Whatever," Miles muttered. "Look, she's yours now so you two bond. I'm going to go pick up Bass so we can hit the bars."

Ben sighed as he watched Miles walk away. There was nothing that could be said to bring him back right now so Ben just let his little brother go. He looked down at Charlotte who was yawning. "Don't worry about him," he whispered. "Your dad loves you, I promise. But he's never been very good at showing it. Especially to family. He'll be back, you'll see."

Miles was back. He came back to visit every time he was on leave like he promised. And he tried very hard not to develop a relationship with Charlotte. She belonged to Ben and Rachel, not to him. And they would be good parents. Better than he would be since he was away all the time.

But he just couldn't help it. He ended up giving her the nickname Charlie because she certainly didn't' act like most of the little girls he had known growing up. Ben called her Little Duck because she followed Miles everywhere when he came. Things only got worse when Danny was born. Rachel and Ben spent all their time trying to save their son that Miles was left to look after his daughter. If Miles was completely honest, he resented Danny a little. Ben and Rachel were supposed to be taking care of Charlie, not Miles. Miles was only supposed to be the uncle that showed up so little the kids barely noticed he was there. This was not how the plan was working out.

So all in all, he was thankful when the Blackout came. Sure he was worried about Ben and Rachel and the kids but it took some of the pressure off him. He couldn't' bond with a child he couldn't find. Then of course came the Republic and all the horrible things he'd done there. Quite frankly, Miles was very glad to just retire in peace and quiet in his little bar in Chicago. If he was being honest—and that only happened when he was damn near blacked out drunk—the location was chosen to be closer to his baby girl. But that was his little secret.

And it all remained his little secret until that damn day. Miles had trouble controlling his expression when a young Samantha walked into his bar. Except she had been dead for three years. But he hoped and prayed that it was one of Samantha's sisters. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Charlie…Charlotte. I'm his niece."

Miles hated Danny more than ever as he talked to his daughter above the bar where he had chosen to hide. If the little brat hadn't gotten kidnapped, Charlotte wouldn't' be here looking like the spitting image of her mother. So Miles what Miles always did. Acted as callous as possible to just make her go away.

And go away she did. Until the damn Militia showed up and she had to have a hero complex. Miles knew there was no way he could just leave her to fend against those monsters on her own. He looked at his drink. He was going to regret this decision. A lot. "Miles," his daughter called. "Come on."

"I hate myself," he muttered into his brandy.


End file.
